


Playful

by mychemicalbandtee



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Watford, SnowBaz, Tickling, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalbandtee/pseuds/mychemicalbandtee
Summary: Baz has had a long day and just wants a kiss from his boyfriend. But of course, everything with him and Simon is a challenge. Just as well Baz never loses anything. He’s certainly not about to start now.





	Playful

I hear a key opening the front door of the flat and automatically know it's Baz. If it were Penny, she would have just magicked the door open. (Which I sill think is a complete waste of magic by the way.) Moments after I hear the door softly click shut he appears in the doorway of my bedroom. He leans against the doorframe as if he is the only person worth ever looking at, confidence and superiority radiate off of him in waves. And for good reason. I mean he is Basilton Pitch, I would be concerned should he act any differently.   
"Good afternoon Snow." He greets me, his mouth curved into a grin that meets his eyes. My god his eyes. Those things are everyone's kryptonite.   
"I said stop calling me that, my name is Simon. But hey." I don't think he'll ever stop calling me Snow. I don't think I'll ever stop asking him to either. 

Baz clearly thinks that's enough conversing because he struts over and plants himself beside me on my bed. I turn to look at him, drinking in all the features on his face as if this is the first and last time i will ever see them. For moments there is complete silence whilst we both stare at each other, challenging the other to break eye contact first. Both determined to win. 

Baz wins. Of course he does, the tosser probably doesn't even have to blink. It’s probably one of his secret vampire qualities. I remind myself to ask him about that later.   
"Aha! I win! I think you owe me something now. You know since you lost and all." He boasts with the biggest smirk known to man plastered on face. A smirk that means he clearly knows what he wants my payment to be already. Great. He's going to make me run around starkers or something isn't he. I'm going to have to streak and then I'll have to move country out of sheer mortification. Isn't that bloody fantastic.   
"Ughhhhh fine.” I pout “But only because I'm not a sore loser. What do you want? I'm not runnning down the street naked, it's not happening okay? I refuse." I'm waffling because I’m starting to get nervous. I have no clue what I'm in for. 

He looks me up and down and then his expression shifts and his smirk is no longer mocking. His eyes have went soft and now he’s genuienly just smiling. (Crowley I wish he smiled like that all the time he look absolutely gorgeous.) This is either going to get better or much much much worse. Knowing Baz it'll be the latter.   
"Kiss me." His words are laced with a playful tone but I know he's being serious. He could have got me to make an utter arse if myself but he didn’t I think he’s just had a long day and wants a good snogging session to make up for it. 

To be honest I'm happy to kiss him, seeing as he is my boyfriend and all, and a fan-fucking-tastic kisser, but I decide I'm going to make him work for it. I start to lean in, only instead of stopping in front of his face I keep going till my lips are right beside his ear;  
"Make me." The reply comes out more sultry than I intended but it works for me because he shudders. And his reaction, or lack thereof, buys me time. 

I spin on my heels and run off into the living wrong and after a moment I hear him stumbling up off the bed to chase after me. 

I bolt it through the door of the living room. I can feel him right behind me and I know I'm about to lose this game if I don't act fast, so, without thinking (as per) I push off as hard as I can and leap across the room. However, as I start to land, I lose my balance and fall flat on my face. Merlin and Morgan’s tbis is going brilliantly isn’t it. Not only am I now going to lose by own bloody challenge, but I also just made myself look like an utter twat. Well done Simon, you've really outdone yourself this time. 

I roll on to my back, and before I can process what's going on, Baz is on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips, straddling me. He grabs my arms and hold them above my head. Right then about all brain function disappears because he’s on top of me, and he’s so close to my face and I missed him. A sigh escapes me and it’s as obvious a sign of surrender to him as pulling a giant white flag out my arse and waving it at him. 

He snorts. the smug gut, before starting to lean in, a playful smirk on his face. Slowly, he brings his lips closer and closer until he stops to hover them millimetres from mine. I take a deep breathe and lick my lips in anticipation. Crowley I need him to just kiss me already. I start to lift my head the last we centimetres to break the distance but without warning he lifts his face away from mine completely and starts to tickle me, freeing my arms from his death grip but rendering me entirely unable to move all the same. Part of me wants to put up a fight, but I know I want win. 

"Okay okay I give up. You win. I'll kiss you or whatever. please just stop tickling me" I gasp out between painful giggles.   
"What? I didn't hear you, your gonna have to say that again." He teases back at me. The thing is, I know he heard me perfectly fine, he’s got wicked heightened vampire senses, which means he hears everything. How’s not the time to start this debate though. I just want him to stop tickling me.   
"I said. You win. Okay? I give up. Now please stop tickling me!" I practically shout, desperate to make him stop.   
"Good." And with that he's let me go. "But I do believe you still owe me my reward from earlier." Bloody hell, he's relentless.   
"Ugh fineeee. But only because I want to. Not because I have to or anything.” And with that I grab his collar and pull him in for a kiss. His lips meet mine and I melt into him. After all the work, this was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I wrote it and put it on my Wattpad months ago but since I’ve got an account here now I figured I’d post it here too! Let me know what you thought <3 xx


End file.
